Trouble in England
by Dede42
Summary: When Dr. Whooves gets a call for help from an old friend, he and Derpy travel to England to help Merlin and King Arthur stop a dangerous threat to the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: A CALL FOR HELP

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Trouble in England

A/N: Time for Dr. Hooves and Derpy to go on another adventure.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: A CALL FOR HELP**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and Derpy was busying delivering the mail in her usual fashion since she had a tendency to crash into the doors of the places she would deliver mail to, that or crash through the windows, and that tended to leave the ponies exasperated with her as a result, even with her offers of muffins as consolation.

* * *

' _Just a few more deliveries and then I can meet Doc for lunch,'_ Derpy thought, flying over the town to the Apothecary, and while she managed to avoid crashing through any of the windows, she did end up crashing into the building when the door was suddenly opened, and she bowled both Lyra and Sweetie Drops over. "Ow! Oh sorry!"

"Derpy!" Lyra and Sweetie Drops both shouted, glaring at the pegasus as they picked themselves up, retrieved their saddlebags, and they both left in a huff.

"Are you ok, Derpy?" Sunrise Blossom asked, helping the pegasus up and picked up her mail bag. "That was quite a crash."

Derpy nodded and checked her bag, relieved to find that the contents were mostly intact. "I'll be fine," she said reassuringly, pulling out a slightly dented package that she presented to the orange unicorn. "Sorry that it's a bit dented."

Sunrise Blossom magically took the package and gave it a slight shake. When there wasn't any sound of anything broken, she smiled reassuringly at the mail pegasus. "It's fine, Derpy, and thank you for delivering my package."

Derpy beamed. "No problem," she said and put a chocolate muffin on the counter before leaving. "Enjoy your muffin!"

Sunrise Blossom watched her leave and then chuckled. "Oh that Derpy," she commented as she took both her package and the muffin into the work room. She had heard a faint tinkling in the package, but she knew she could magically repaired the glass bottles she needed for a shipment of potions for Manehatten.

* * *

Meanwhile in his lab, Dr. Hooves was pacing back and forth, his forehead furrowed in concentration since there were odd things going on and he was pretty certain that it had _nothing_ to do with magic. Most of the ponies of Ponyville knew him only as the time keeper, but a small number knew that he was really from another world, and that he was a Time Lord.

Some time ago, Dr. Hooves had invented a machine that could pick up strange energy readings that had nothing to do with magic, and just when it'd gotten results, he'd been distracted by helping Rarity get some silk she needed for a dress she was making for Derpy for the Grand Galloping Gala. By the time they got back from ancient Agrabah with the silk after defeating the evil cat goddess Mirage, his machine had been wrecked and the printout with the results was missing.

He'd searched his lab for the paper and during that search, he'd discovered that a circuit board was missing from his supplies, and a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver relieved that another time machine had been in his lab some months ago, the very day that he had told Derpy the truth about himself after an unexpected trip in the TARDIS.

The fact that some pony with a time machine had been in Dr. Hooves' lab without his knowledge had him greatly concerned, especially after the encounter with the Rani in Zootopia. Now he was fearing that one of his enemies was planning something nasty, and that whatever that plan was, it would have a negative impact on Equestria.

' _Ponyville is my home,'_ Dr. Hooves thought. _'The whole of_ Equestria _is my home, and I won't let_ any pony _harm it. By the cutie mark of Princess Celestia, I_ will _protect my home and my friends!'_ He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw that the pocket in his tweed coat was glowing, and he went to it, pulling out a black wallet-like object.

Surprised to see that it was glowing purple and vibrating, Dr. Hooves opened and his eyes widened when he saw what was written on it. "Great whickering stallions! I need to find Derpy!" He shoved it back into the pocket of his coat, which he immediately pulled on, and he ran out of his lab to find the pegasus.

* * *

After delivering the last of the mail with only a few minor mishaps and giving away some muffins, Derpy returned to the Ponyville Post Office, which she lived above, and she was putting her mailbag on its' hook when the door banged open and Dr. Hooves ran inside.

"There you are!" Dr. Hooves gasped after almost running into the counter. "Derpy, I need you to come with me right away!"

"What's going on, Doc?" Derpy asked as he began herding her out of the post office. "I wasn't going to miss our lunch date, you know."

"This has _nothing_ to do about lunch, Miss Derpy," said Dr. Hooves with a determined expression on his face and got her out the door. "I have been summoned to help with a problem, and I need you to assist me."

Figuring that this meant a trip in the TARDIS, the pegasus willingly went with Dr. Hooves back to his house.

* * *

It wasn't long before the TARDIS was flying through the Time Vortex. Inside the time machine, Dr. Whooves was hurrying around the console, pushing buttons, flipping switches, and pulling levers while Derpy watched his frantic actions.

"Who are we going to help, Doc?" she inquired after several minutes passed.

Realizing that he hadn't told her, the Time Lord pulled the wallet out of his pocket and showed her the message: _Doctor, I am in need of your help for a crisis that is threatening England. Merlin._ "We are heading to England to help Merlin with a problem," he explained, pocketing the wallet. "He's an old friend of my, and if this is a problem that he can't handle himself, then it's vital that we help."

"Will we get to see Basil again?" Derpy asked while hoping that she wasn't going to have to wear another dress again.

"This is a different era in England's history," said Dr. Whooves. "This is medieval times, and the current ruler is King Arthur Pendragon." He checked one of the monitors and nodded. "Ok, so we're on the correct route," he announced, "which means we can go to the wardrobe room and find some decent clothes. Providing that it's possible after Rarity reorganized everything," he muttered.

The pegasus pouted. "Oh, do we _really_ have to put on itchy clothes?"

"Don't worry, my friend, it'll work out."

"Ok."

* * *

A very long time ago in medieval England…

In the heart of Camelot, which would one day be known as London, was the castle and home of King Arthur Pendragon, who had been ruling the land for a decade by this point. When Arthur had pulled that sword from the stone all those years ago, he'd never expected to become the king of England at the age of twelve, and here he was now, twenty-two years old. His hair was still blonde, but it was longer, his eyes were still blue, and he was now sporting a blonde beard, too.

In that time Arthur had managed to improve the lives of his people, fought off invading forces, and exiled the witch, Morgana, from the kingdom after her attempted coup. He knew that the biggest reason he was doing so well as king was because he heeded the advice and lessons from Merlin the wizard and Archimedes the owl.

Right now, however, Arthur was facing a big problem, and he wasn't sure that he could solve it, even with the help of Merlin, Archimedes, or even the Knights of the Round Table, which included his foster brother, Kay, and while Merlin had voiced concerns, he'd felt that Kay deserved a second chance like any other person in the known world.

* * *

"Merlin, are you _sure_ that this person you contacted can help us solve this problem?" Arthur questioned as he paced around the throne room while Merlin puffed on his pipe, and Archimedes, who ruffled his brown feathers a little, watched from his perch near the throne. The wizard didn't seem to age since his hair, long beard, and mustache were still white, but his blue eyes were sharp as always with wit, humor, and wisdom.

"I am _certain_ that he can help us," Merlin said confidently from his seat next to the throne. "If anyone can help us, it will be the Doctor."

"I hope that you're right, my friend."

"I am."

* * *

A/N: Can Dr. Hooves help Arthur? Wait and see. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: AN OLDNEW THREAT

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Trouble in England

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: AN OLD/NEW THREAT**

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, Dr. Whooves returned to the console room and he was now wearing a dark blue shirt with a high collar that hid his bowtie and was covered with a dark blue vest lined with silver, dark blue pants, black boots, and a long dark blue coat also lined with silver. He went to the console and checked it before calling out to the doorway, where he knew a certain pegasus was hiding. "Come on out, Derpy, you don't look that bad."

Derpy reluctantly came out of hiding, wearing a velvet blue dress with long sleeves lined with brown velvet, white stripes with brown highlights, gold laces, a blue cape with a brown hood, and brown boots. "I look ridiculous, Doc," she complained and that also had to do with the fact that her mane was done up in a tight bun.

"Of course you don't look ridiculous," said the Time Lord confidently. "And our timing is perfect as we're about to arrive at our destination."

* * *

In the throne room, Arthur was now sitting on the throne, still worried when there was a trumpeting noise that was gradually getting louder, and he stood, looking around in confusion. "What is that sound?" he wondered. "Who said that the trumpets could be played at this time?"

"Look," said Archimedes, pointing to the side of the room with one wing as a blue shape began forming, and the trumpeting sound ended as the blue box became solid. "Good heavens."

Arthur immediately grabbed Excalibur and faced the blue box as several soldiers also entered to assist their king. "Merlin, prepare your magic," he ordered, "we are being invaded."

"This isn't an invasion, Arthur," Merlin said reassuringly, stepping forward with a smile on his face. "This is the help I was telling you about."

Just then, the door opened and both ponies exited the time machine, stopping short when they saw the soldiers and the swords pointed at them. "Oh, not the kind of welcoming I was expecting."

"Doc, I think we should go."

Arthur stared in amazement at the two ponies, particularly the pegasus since he'd never seen a horse with wings before outside of stories. "Stand down," he ordered the soldiers, and they reluctantly exited the throne room. Putting away Excalibur, he stepped forward to greet the new arrivals. "Welcome to Camelot, I am King Arthur."

"Your Highness," said Dr. Whooves, bowing his head briefly. "I am Dr. Whooves and this is my friend, Derpy."

"Your Highness," Derpy said with a nervous smile and a nod of her head.

Beaming, Merlin stepped forward to greet them, too. "Doctor, good to see you again, my friend," he said, eagerly shaking the Time Lord's hoof. "It's been _far_ too long."

"Indeed it has been," Dr. Whooves agreed, smiling. "Archimedes, how are you doing?" he inquired when the owl flew over to join them.

"I'm doing quite well, Doctor," Archimedes answered, landing on Arthur's shoulder.

"Doctor," said Arthur, "Merlin says that you can help us with a problem that is threatening the kingdom."

The Time Lord nodded. "Of course I can," he confirmed. "What sort of problem are you facing anyway?"

"It's a long story…"

* * *

After going to the room where the Round Table was located, Arthur had refreshments brought in, and then he shared with the ponies what had been going on for the past month.

"It all started when a new monk arrived to take over at the church," he explained. "At first, he taught the lessons that one would expect to hear while attending church, but over time he began preaching other things not approved by the Pope, and he has started turning the people against me. For the past month, he turns more and more of the people against me, and many children have also started disappearing, too."

"Hmm, this is disturbing news," Dr. Whooves remarked, frowning thoughtfully while reminding Derpy to dunk the bread into her drink so that it wouldn't be so tough to eat. "Merlin, have you tried to use your magic to find the missing children or learn why this monk is doing this?" he inquired.

Merlin sighed, lighting his pipe and puffed on it, blowing out smoke rings. "I have," he agreed, "however, it's apparent that whoever or whatever this monk is, they are using means to block even my magic and my Sight is unable to foresee how this will end. Which is why we need your help, my friend."

"Of course," the Time Lord agreed. "Now, I think that Derpy and I should check out the church and see this monk for ourselves," he suggested, finishing his drink and the food on his plate.

"I'll make arrangements to-" Arthur began when the doors banged open and Sir Kay ran in with two of the other knights. "Brother, what is it?" he asked.

"Rebellion in the square, sire," Sir Kay answered grimly. "There are people there, and they are trying to kidnap the children."

Arthur jumped his feet, alarmed since he knew that the farmers set up a market in the square to sell their wares and that many of them had their children with them.

"Is the monk with them?" he asked, standing and making sure that he had Excalibur with him.

"Yes, sire."

' _Of course he would be in the middle of this, causing trouble,'_ Arthur thought and turned to the ponies. "Doctor, it looks like you and Lady Derpy will have a chance to see what the monk is doing to my kingdom first hand, or hoof in your cases. Come." And he lead the way out of the room to deal with this latest problem.

* * *

Outside the castle was the main square, where farmers and merchants had booths set up to sell their wares, or even trade for goods from other lands. Unfortunately, the market was currently in chaos because a group of roughy men were trying to wreck the booths and they were also trying to carry off the children.

"You don't _belong_ in Camelot," one thug snapped as two thugs tried to overturn the wagon that belonged to a man selling ironwork. "Get out _now!_ "

While all of this was going on, the Monk was watching it all from his seat on a wagon that was being loaded with the children that his followers had managed to grab so far, and he was pleased to see the chaos going on around him. No one could really see his face under the hood he wore over his head when he wasn't in the church, and so they couldn't see him smiling cruelly as two of the thugs tore apart a booth full of toys to get after the owners' children.

"Stop it!" shouted one of the booth owners and she tried to push away a thug that was trying to take her son, and the next thing she knew, she was sprawled on her back on the ground with the thug towering over her. "Please…don't…"

The thug raised his club to hit the booth owner when a gauntlet-covered hand caught his wrist, and he found himself face-to-face with Arthur, who was in his full armor. "You! Uh-"

"You will _not_ harm my people," Arthur said coldly and shoved him away into the waiting arms of two of his knights. "Stop this _now_ ," he commanded in a strong voice and the fighting stopped with the thugs back away as soldiers entered the square to protect the booth owners and to retrieve the captured children. He looked round at the trouble-makers, his eyes bright with anger and sadness that they were doing this to families.

"Why do you harm these hard-working people and their families?" the king questioned, walking among them. "Why harm your friends like this? These people who work hard to grow and make the very things that we _all_ need to survive. The food we need to eat, the clothes we need to wear, why destroy the stuff that we _all_ need to survive? Why? And why take their children?"

While Arthur was speaking to the people, Dr. Whooves and Derpy climbed on top of one of the intact wagons so that they had a good view of the monk on the other side of the square. The Time Lord took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the monk, doing a scan.

"It looks like the king is calming the people down," Derpy remarked, watching with interest as the people started looking guilty for their actions instead of angry like they had been moments ago.

"Maybe," said Dr. Whooves, frowning at the reading he was picking up. "But I don't think it'll be that easy. I'm picking up on some kind of energy that seems to be coming from that monk, and it's affecting the men down there."

Just then, the monk stood up and he began speaking, ignoring the looks that Arthur and his men were throwing the monk's way. "That is a fine speech, your highness," said the monk in a snide tone. "But that's all it is, a speech. If you _truly_ think that a few fancy words will fix things, then you are wrong. Actions speak stronger then words, and action will win out in the end."

As the monk spoke, the men that had been causing trouble earlier, they started nodding and agreeing with the monk, and they began advancing toward the famers and merchants once again, and a few of the soldiers were starting to do the same.

' _Not this time,'_ Arthur thought, refusing to let any more of his people be hurt or turned against him. "I am your king and I say _stop_ ," he commanded and he nodded to his knights and the soldiers still loyal to him, and they began to move to stop the would-be attackers. He started toward the monk, who hadn't moved from his perch, and he drew Excalibur. "You know this sword?"

"Ah, yes," said the monk, not scared by the sight of the mythical sword. "The sword that you pulled from that stone ten years ago and made this people think that _you_ were suppose to be king. Now, surrender yourself to me, and we can put an end to this peacefully."

"A king protects his own, and I will _not_ surrender to a man who has turning his flock against God," Arthur snapped, slicing through one of the wheels on the wagon, and the monk was force to land on the ground before he fell down instead. "Now, _you_ surrender to _me,_ " he ordered.

The monk straightened and there was now humor in his voice. "Oh, you think I will do something like that?" he taunted and the King blinked when a white glow surrounded on Excalibur. "I'll be taking that sword."

Arthur yelped when the sword was almost yanked from his hand, and he clung to it, doing his best not to lose his grip. "No! Let go!"

The monk smirked as he slowly dragged both the sword and the man clinging to it toward him. "No."

"Enough!" Dr. Whooves suddenly appeared and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the monk, and his device began humming loudly, getting the attention of the people.

Smoke started to rise out of the black cloak and the monk yelped, the glow disappearing from Excalibur as he focused on stopping the source of the smoke. There was a loud popping noise, sparks were flying, and he was force to rip off his smoking cloak in order to get rid of a grey block device that was the source of the smoke and the sparks.

The people gasped when they saw that the Monk, who threw the sparking device into the mud, was actually a unicorn with grey skin, white hair, blue/grey eyes, and a white lit candle cutie mark. "Darn you for interfering once again," he hissed at his fellow Time Lord, for he, too, was a Time Lord known as The Monk.

"Why are you hurting these people with your lies?" Dr. Whooves demanded, his eyes filled with disappointment at the sight of another former friend causing trouble.

"Like I'm going to tell _you_ ," the Monk spat and his horn glowed white as he used his magic to make the damaged device explode into smoke and flames. And he fled the area, covering himself with his cloak once again.

The people screamed and fled while Arthur ordered his soldiers to put out the flames, which they did with buckets of water, and he turned to the two ponies. "I had no idea that the monk was a pony like you two," he said, frowning, "and you seem to know him, Doctor. Care to explain?"

The Time Lord sighed and faced the King. "I _do_ know him because we are from the same world," he answered and nodded when the man's eyes widened with understanding. "Yes, there are other worlds out there with races, and while not all of them are good, most of them are good. The Monk and I are known as Time Lords, and we _used_ to be good friends. Now, however, he would rather cause trouble then be helpful."

Arthur nodded. "It's hard when someone you once trust turns to evil," he agreed. "Come, tell me what you know of this Monk and what he might be doing in my kingdom and why." They returned to the castle while the soldiers helped the farmers and merchants clean up the square while tending to injuries sustained during the incident.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the Monk is from Classic Doctor Who. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: EVIL UNION

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Trouble in England

A/N: Hmm, I wonder what the Monk is up to? Just have to read to find out, and this is the last update for this story for today. See you all Thursday!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: EVIL UNION**

Meanwhile, the Monk returned to the church without being seen and he was furious that Dr. Whooves was there. Yes, they had been good friends back on Gallifrey and for most of their childhood, but after certain events after their time at the Academy, they had gone down different paths.

' _Curse that Doctor,'_ he thought angrily, pacing around his private quarters. _'Curse him for showing up_ now _!'_ It'd been a long time since he saw his old friend, and he still hadn't forgotten when his fellow Time Lord had removed a critical circuit from his stolen top-of-the-line TARDIS, a circuit that was needed to keep the inside bigger then the outside, and it'd taken him _months_ to return the console room to its proper size so he could get inside.

Later on, he had tried to get revenge on Dr. Whooves by becoming an ally to the Daleks, but that plan ended up with Dr. Whooves tampering with his TARDIS a second time, and he'd ended up in the Frozen North until he could repair his time machine once again.

' _Of course_ now _the Doctor had to show up here,'_ the Monk thought sourly, walking to one of the columns and he opened a hatch to step inside.

The Monk entered the console room of his TARDIS, which looked like a cross between a cathedral, an art museum, and a lab. The walls looked like they were made out of grey stone, chandeliers made out of diamonds and emeralds hung from the high ceiling with electrical candles, there were lit torches on the walls, and there was all kinds of relics scattered throughout the room.

He walked to the gold/silver console and activated a monitor, which showed him the interior of a study filled with books, scrolls, and other random stuff since it was the study that Merlin used inside the castle. He watched as Arthur entered the room with Merlin, Archimedes, Dr. Whooves, and Derpy, who was immediately drawn to the airplane models hanging from the ceiling, and he pushed a ruby button so that he could hear what they were talking about.

 _`"You and this Monk are from the same world?"`_ Arthur asked as he and Dr. Whooves found places to sit while Merlin fixed them all tea with a wave of his wand, and he fought back a smile when the wizard had to chastised the sugar bowl for trying to put too much sugar into the cups of tea…again.

 _`"Yes,"`_ Dr. Whooves answered and accepted a cup of tea from Merlin. _`"Thank you. He calls himself the Monk, which is odd given that there is no kind of religion on Gallifrey, and we were once good friends until an incident that occurred after we graduated from the Science Academy."`_

 _`"What kind of incident?"`_ Archimedes inquired from his perch.

The Time Lord shifted slightly in his seat, making it clear that he was uncomfortable with the question, and Merlin shot the owl a look.

 _`"Now, now, Archimedes,"`_ the wizard tsked and turned to the ponies. _`"Why would the Monk come to Camelot?"`_

Dr. Whooves shrugged and sipped his tea. _`"I really don't know,"`_ he admitted. _`"I haven't seen him since the Time War, and when I last saw him, he was meddling with the timeline by trying to fix minor issues… well what_ he _thought to be minor issues."`_

 _`"I don't see how turning my people against me could be fixing a minor issue,"`_ Arthur remarked, frowning. _`"I know that war can change a person or even a pony I expect, so could he have been changed by this Time War that you mentioned?"`_

 _`"It's possible,"`_ the Time Lord agreed.

The Monk snorted and set the monitor to record the conversation while he worked on a new plan to bring down Camelot and get rid of his fellow Time Lord once and for all.

* * *

Unaware that they were being monitored, they continued their conversation about what the Monk was doing in Camelot, and why this particular Time Lord was trying to stir up trouble for the people and the king.

"I know war can change any pony – er person," Dr. Whooves admitted. "I know that better then any pony or person. But whatever the Monk has planned, it does involve Excalibur somehow since he was very determined to take it from your hands."

"Maybe he thinks that he can become king if he takes away the sword," Arthur guessed, rolling his eyes. "Others have tried to do that over the years, and they all failed since Excalibur punishes those who aren't worth to hold it."

"Punish them how?" Derpy inquired after Merlin convinced her not to play with his airplane models and found a place to sit with her own cup of tea that the wizard had given her.

Arthur snickered. "Let's just say that the _last_ person who tried to take Excalibur from me, he was sent flying across the throne room, and he couldn't walk straight for a week," he explained. "I admit that when I first drew this sword from the stone that it'd been in for decades, I didn't feel worthy of being king, given that I was only twelve at the time. But since that day, I have grown into my rule, both figuratively _and_ literally. So, what should we do to keep the Monk from taking Excalibur?"

"I think we should talk with the people who had been influenced by the Monk when he had that device," Dr. Whooves suggested. "It's clear that he built that device in order to enrage your people and turn them against you for some purpose."

Arthur sighed. "Great, and for all we know, this Monk has allied himself with some of my enemies," he guessed with a grumpy expression.

"Anything is possible, Arthur," said Merlin thoughtfully. "I shall make some inquires of my own while our friends investigate the Monk, and you can focus on your royal duties."

"That's a good idea," Arthur agreed, finishing his tea and snickered when he saw that the sugar bowl was engage in battle with the tea kettle. "Ah, Merlin…"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" the wizard complained, turning to the table to stop the two containers. "How many times have I _told_ you…"

Snickering again, Arthur escorted Dr. Whooves and Derpy out of the study while Merlin dealt with his misbehaving items. "Let's go, my friends."

* * *

While Arthur attended to his duties, Dr. Whooves and Derpy left the castle and headed for the square to see if they could find any of the people who had been influenced by the Monk earlier.

"Doc, why would the Monk target Arthur like this?" the pegasus wondered. "Is it because he's king or because he has Excalibur? And why steal children?"

"Those are very good questions, my friend," the Time Lord agreed, looking around the square, which was looking much better then it had been earlier. "Now, let's ask these good people some questions and see if we can figure out what the Monk is up to."

"Ok."

* * *

In his TARDIS, the Monk scoffed when he listened to the recording and the plans of Arthur, Merlin, Dr. Whooves, and Derpy. "Figure out what I'm up to?" he repeated. "Good luck with _that_ , Doctor." He cloaked himself and exited the time machine just in time to see a dark shape flapping near one of the windows, and he used his magic to open it so that a pale bird flew into the building.

The bird landed on the stone floor and transformed into a short obese woman, who was ugly, and she had pale skin, purple hair, green eyes, and she wore an indigo shirt, magenta skirt, dark magenta sleeves, pink bloomers, and violet shoes.

She was Madam Mim, a powerful witch, and she was determined to outdo Merlin in order to prove that she should hold the title of the most powerful wizard. After recovering from the dreadful illness that Merlin had given her, she had learned that the young boy Arthur had pulled the sword, Excalibur, from the stone and he was now King.

Madam Mim had tried on a number of occasions to take over the kingdom in order to outdo Merlin, but so far her attempts had failed. She'd been at her wits' ends when she first met the Monk, who offered her a chance to work together by turning the people against the King, and as a bonus, she was able to take the children and she was turning them into small animals to keep them as her own personal pets.

"Your plan to get Excalibur has failed," Madam Mim informed the Time Lord, her eyes bright with anger and disappointment. "You let yourself be defeated by Arthur, and two ponies that look similar to you," she added, having seen the whole thing.

"I'm quite aware of who you meant, my lady," said the Monk, using his magic to start a fire in the fireplace and poured them drinks. "This is a setback, I admit, and yet I did come quite close to getting Excalibur," he added.

Madam Mim scoffed. "Yes, you _did_ come close, and yet you still _failed_."

"For now," said the Monk, shooting the pale unicorn a look. "However, I know that I can take advantage of the Doctor being here, and then we'll be that much closer to getting you Excalibur."

"How so?" Madam Mim inquired, sipping her drink.

"Oh, I have a plan."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, what could the Monk and Madam Min be up to? See you Thursday to find out. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: THE MONK'S REVENGE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Trouble in England

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here. Since Dede42 and Discord are still arguing about the incident on Monday, I'm posting this on her behalf, and it turns out that the poor dear has a cough due to a summer cold she'd been fighting and the stress she's been under hasn't been helping matters.

Applejack: Sounds like Dede42 needs some of Granny Smith's soup again.

Rarity: And plenty of fluids. Shame one of your potions can't help the poor dear.

Sunrise Blossom: I know, but none of my potions are meant for humans, which _some pony_ learned the hard way a few days ago.

Applejack: That's for sure. Now, I'm going to get some soup for Dede42.

Rarity: Yes, and I'll go fix her some tea.

Sunrise Blossom: Thanks, guys.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: THE MONK'S REVENGE**

In the square, Dr. Whooves was talking with some of the men that had been influenced by the Monk while Derpy was entertaining some of the kids by giving them rides on her back as she flew around the area.

"What exactly happen at the meetings presided over by the Monk?" the Time Lord inquired while holding a board in place so that one of the men could hammer the nails in.

"Well, they were the normal church meetings…at first," said one of the men. "But then it started getting odd, the Monk's messages became more angry, more rage, and for some strange reason it was making sense."

One of the other men, who'd put nails in the board, nodded. "Ya and the more we listened the more we agreed with him."

"And what was the Monk saying exactly?" Dr. Whooves questioned as the third man hammered the nails into place, securing the board.

"That our king was a horrible and dishonorable man," the first man answered. "That he didn't care about the people that live in Camelot, but only the people that live in the farmlands. He said that King Arthur was a false king and didn't deserve to have Excalibur either. I didn't believe him at first, but the more I did listen, the more I started to believe."

"How can a single man influence us all like that?" the second man wondered.

"It must've been dark magic," the third man suggested.

Dr. Whooves decided to end the discussion before it went any further. "Now, now, my friends," he said calmly. "Whatever the Monk used to influence you and your friends, has been destroyed, and I am here on the behalf of the King to make sure that the Monk can't hurt any of you ever again. Plus, I also intend to find the missing children, too." And, after the men thanked him, he looked up to where Derpy was flying around in a circle, giving two giggle girls a ride. "Derpy, time to go."

Pouting, the pegasus landed and the two girls, disappointed that the ride was over, hopped off and ran to their mothers while the two ponies started for the church. "Doc, shouldn't we let Arthur and Merlin know where we're going?" she asked.

"I just want a quick a look around, and then we'll return to the castle," the Time Lord promised and stopped when Archimedes, who'd been following them on the instruction of Merlin, flew ahead and landed before them on a nearby fence. "Archimedes, what can we do for you?"

"What you _can_ do is go back to the castle and update both the King and Merlin," Archimedes advised. "If this Monk is a Time Lord like you, then he'll probably have a trap waiting for you."

Dr. Whooves opened his mouth to object when Derpy spoke up.

"I'm with Archimedes, let's go back."

The Time Lord sighed. "Very well, let's go back." And he reluctantly headed back to the castle with Archimedes flying over head and Derpy walking alongside him.

* * *

When they returned to the throne room, they found Arthur and Merlin building a tall house of cards that looked more like a castle, and while Arthur was working on the bridge, Merlin was magically placing cards on the roof. Archimedes rolled his eyes when he saw this and cleared his throat, making both men jump, and the castle collapsed, burying them.

Merlin dug himself out of the pile and shot the owl an annoyed look. "Just what was _that_ for, Archimedes?" he demanded while magically making the cards disappear back into their card cases.

"The Doctor and Derpy both have some news for you about what they'd learned," Archimedes informed them.

"What kind of news?" Arthur inquired and listened as the ponies shared with him what they'd learned from the people. "Hmm, that _is_ serious," he agreed. "And I agree with Archimedes, Doctor, you can visit the church in the morning."

Dr. Whooves pouted, but he agreed, and they all went to have dinner before going turning in for the night.

* * *

That night, Dr. Whooves slipped out of his room, checked on Derpy, who was sleeping in her own room, and then he snuck out of the castle without being caught by the soldiers on guard duty.

* * *

Dr. Whooves made his way through the square and over to the gate leading to the churchyard. Finding it locked, he quietly undid the lock with his sonic screwdriver, and he pushed the gate open. Shutting the gate behind him, he quietly crossed the yard to the front doors, which were also locked, and he once again used his sonic screwdriver to gain access.

* * *

The Time Lord entered the drafty church, where the only light was the moonlight coming through the windows, and he did his best to be quiet as he crossed the room, but it wasn't easy with his hooves clicking on the stone floor. He looked around as he reached the podium, which he scanned with his sonic screwdriver, and frowned when he didn't find anything unusual.

Sighing, Dr. Whooves resumed his search, scanning the area and his face brightened when he picked up readings on his device, and he followed them into the back of the church.

* * *

' _I_ knew _your TARDIS had to be here around here somewhere,'_ the Time Lord thought smugly, searching for the hidden time machine until he picked up strong readings coming from one of the pillars. _'Fantastic!'_ He went to the pillar and searched until he found the doorway, and he went inside.

Pocketing his sonic screwdriver, Dr. Whooves took two steps into the TARDIS-

 _YANK!_

"Yah!" he screamed when a net suddenly surrounded him and yanked him up into the air. "Dang it! I _should've_ listened to you, Derpy."

"Derpy? Is that the name of your latest _assistant_ , Little Honor?" the Monk inquired, stepping out of an alcove with a smug expression on his face. "That must've been the pegasus that was with you in the square earlier. I look forward to meeting her when she comes looking for you, and we both know that she will come morning."

Dr. Whooves scowled through the netting at the Monk. "Gravel Walker, what are you doing in Medieval England and _why_ are you trying to take Excalibur from the King?" he asked, hoping for a straight answer for once.

"Well, _I_ could tell you," the Monk said thoughtfully, "but I have with me, a lady who can give you the answer you seek, old friend."

"So, _who_ is foolish enough to partner with you?" Dr. Whooves inquired, and his eyes widened when Madam Mim came out of the shadows. "Seriously? You've befriended a _witch_?"

Madam Mim smirked up at the captured Time Lord. "Ooh, another Time Lord," she squealed. "Oh, this will be _so_ much fun." She then reached up and squeezed the side of his face. "Ooh, and he's a cutie, too!"

"I hardly consider anything you could come up with _fun_ ," said Dr. Whooves coolly, batting her hand away. "What I want to know is _why_ are you siding with _him_ , and why you're taking children from their families?"

Madam Mim snickered. "Oh, you're _such_ a tease," she joked. "I just want to prove to Merlin that I'm the most powerful wizard in the world, and I've always enjoyed having pets. You would make a cute pet, too," she added slyly, and the Time Lord suppressed the urge to gag.

"Don't count on it," said Dr. Whooves confidently. "Evil _never_ wins, no matter which reality you might be in."

"This time, you're wrong, Doctor," said the Monk, and he magically flipped a switch, which caused an electrical charge to go through the net, zapping his fellow Time Lord for several seconds until he turned the charge off, and Dr. Whooves went limp with a fried expression on his face while smoke rose out of his mane and tail. "Don't worry, you won't die, old friend, but after I help Madam Mim take over Camelot, you'll _wish_ that you were dead."

" _Goodbye_ ," said Madam Mim with a giggle as they left the time machine with Dr. Whooves still hanging in the air.

' _Great,_ now _how am I going to stop them?'_ he thought unhappily while hoping that his sonic screwdriver hadn't been damaged by the electrical charge. _'Now, I just need to reach it…_ hopefully _.'_

* * *

A/N: Dede42 hopes you'll like the card trick in this story, Roleplayer48. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: FIGHT FOR THE SWORD

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Trouble in England

A/N: Be sure not to let Kaa eat our favorite Time Lord pony ok? Yeah, it's pretty typical of the Doctor, whether he has a humanoid form or a pony form, to sneak off and leave his friends behind. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you to enjoy, and the last chapter might be either posted today or tomorrow. Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: FIGHT FOR THE SWORD**

When morning came, Derpy quickly got herself ready, went to the room across the hall, and she knocked on the door. "Doc! Time to get up! Doc?" When the Time Lord didn't answer, she opened the door, and frowned when she saw no sign of him. "Hmm, where did he get to?"

* * *

In the dining hall, Arthur was having breakfast with Merlin, who was using his magic to make the dishes and cups dance around the room, and Archimedes, who was keeping an wary eye on the dancing dishes and cups, when the pegasus arrived after almost running into the doorway.

"Good morning, Lady Derpy," said the King. "And where is the Doctor?"

"He wasn't in his room and I thought he was already down here," Derpy answered, looking round for the Time Lord. "You haven't seen him either?" She then watched the dancing dishes and cups with delight. "Ooh, that's pretty!"

"No, and given how tight security has been since the Monk tried to turn my people against me, it shouldn't have been possible for him to leave," Arthur remarked, frowning. "Merlin, what do you think?"

"It _is_ possible that he could have slipped out of the castle," the wizard guessed after returning the dishes and cups to the table, much to the disappointment of the pegasus. "I think that Archimedes and Derpy should go in search of our missing friend," he added.

Arthur nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, Derpy and Archimedes left the castle to search for the missing Time Lord, unaware that in the throne room, two birds flew in through one of the windows and transformed into the forms of the Monk and Madam Mim the moment they were on the floor.

"Welcome to the throne room," said the Monk, and while the witch scurried around, he went to work on a part of his own plan that she didn't know about.

* * *

After seeing the owl and the pegasus off, Arthur and Merlin headed to the throne room, where they were surprised to find both the Monk and Madam Mim waiting for them.

"You two!"

"Hello again, Arthur," said Madam Mim with a sickly smile. "Merlin, ready for another round of Wizards Duel?" And soon she and Merlin were engaged in their new duel while Arthur did everything that he could to keep the Monk from stealing Excalibur from him.

* * *

Derpy and Archimedes flew through the sky and landed in the churchyard, where they went to the front doors and found them locked. They went around the building, searching for a way in, and the owl managed to find a partly open window to the basement.

The pegasus used a stick to open the window wide enough for them both to enter, although it was a tight squeeze for her. Once inside, they made their way through the cluttered room to a door that lead to a stairwell, which they ascended.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, the castle soldiers heard the fighting taking place in the throne room, plus they could see flashes of light through the cracks of the doors, and when they tried to open the doors, they found that they were locked on the inside. They couldn't get in to save their king!

* * *

Reaching another door, Derpy quietly pushed it open and entered the back of the church. She and Archimedes looked around for some sign that the Time Lord was there. "Doc? Doc, are you here?" she called out, and she heard a faint clacking sound.

The pegasus went to the pillars, searching for the source and her eyebrows shot into her mane when she saw that there was a sliver of light coming out of one of the pillars. Curious, she moved closer while Archimedes cautioned her to be careful, and she tapped the pillar with one hoof. The section slid aside and more light spilled out.

Exchanging a look with the owl, they both entered the pillar.

* * *

Back at the castle, the Monk was still trying to get Excalibur from Arthur, and this wasn't easy since he was avoiding being stepped on by the transformed Merlin and Madam Mim since they were both in the shapes of colorful dragons.

"Give me the sword!"

"No!"

"Come back here, Merlin!"

"Catch me if you can!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Archimedes and Derpy entered the time machine and she gasped when she saw the Time Lord hanging above them, still in the net. "Doc!"

"Thanks goodness," said Dr. Whooves, relieved to see them since he'd dropped his sonic screwdriver on the floor after managing to get it out of the pocket of his coat. "If you could help me get out of this net, then we can stop the Monk and Madam Mim from taking Excalibur away from Arthur."

Alarmed to hear the name of that particular witch, Archimedes snatched up the device and flew up to the net, where the Time Lord managed to grip it with his teeth, and he pointed it at one of the consoles. Activating it, he managed to get the net lowered to the floor, where Derpy helped him get out of the net.

"Thank you," said Dr. Whooves and he went to the main console, where he crawled under and began doing something to the wiring.

"Doc, what are you doing?" Derpy asked, peering under the console to watch. "Why are you messing with his TARDIS?"

"I am not messing with it, per say," the Time Lord responded, making some changes to where the wires went. "I'm just making sure that if the Monk does escape… _again_ , then he'll end up where I want him to, instead of where _he_ wants to go. There." He crawled back out and straightened his coat. "Now, to help save the King." And the three of them exited the time machine.

* * *

Back at the castle, the fighting was still going on, and Arthur was in the fight of his life against the Monk, who was using his magic to try and take the sword from his hand. They were distracted when Madam Mim slammed Merlin into the nearest wall, cracking the stone, and as they both fell toward the floor, they both transformed into two falcons, and they fought in the air, magic sparks and feathers flying all over the place.

After watching this, the Monk went back to his tug-a-war against Arthur, trying to get Excalibur from the King without getting cut by said sword in the process.

* * *

When Dr. Whooves, Archimedes, and Derpy returned to the castle, they were told by Sir Kay about the fight going on in the throne room, and they hurried up there. Once outside the doors, Dr. Whooves used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the doors, and they entered the room beyond, seeing the fighting going on.

"Where's Merlin?" Derpy asked and Archimedes pointed to the two fighting birds. "He can turn into a _bird?!_ "

"Merlin can transform into any animal that he wants to," Archimedes explained, "and right now, he needs my help." He flapped his wings and flew upward, collided with the yellow falcon instead of the blue falcon, and soon he was helping the transformed wizard fight against the dark witch.

The Time Lord turned his attention toward the Monk, who was still trying to claim the sword with his magic, and saw that he was holding an object with a red button. He frowned and looked upward, his eyes widening with fear. "No…"

"Doc, what is it?" Derpy asked and she blinked, confused when Dr. Whooves ran toward the throne and the Monk. "Doc!" She hurried after him.

Dr. Whooves pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the device. _'I_ need _to stop it before he can push that button!'_ He was about to push the button to activate his device when both he and Derpy were suddenly glowing white and floating off the floor. "No! Don't do this!"

The Monk smirked and suddenly released his magical grip on the sword, making Arthur stagger backwards. "Too late, I win." He was about to push the button-

 _SNATCH!_

"Hey!" the Monk protested, dropping the two ponies while he chased after the transformed Madam Mim, who was cackling as she flew away with the device. "Give that back!"

Madam Mim transformed into her human form, now perched on the throne. "And have you double-cross me?" she asked tauntingly while nodding up to a red crystal that was on top of the chandelier. "I think _not_." She then transformed herself into an eagle and took to the air, dodging the angry unicorn, and the magic beams that he was shooting at her as he ran around the throne room.

"Ok, this isn't what I was expecting," Arthur admitted as they regrouped and watched the chase taking place, wincing whenever a piece of stone was blasted out of the walls or a window was destroyed by the angry Monk. "What is that crystal up there?" he asked, looking up at the red crystal.

"That is a Medusa crystal," Dr. Whooves explained while Archimedes flew up and retrieved the crystal, giving it to him. "Back in ancient times, there were many dangerous beings and among them were the Medusa Sisters," he informed her. "They were three _beautiful_ sisters that had the ability to turn others into stone with just a single look. They conquered many worlds, turning whole populations into stone statues, and then they were stopped by Rassilon and the other Time Lords.

"However, when they went to lock the Sisters up, they discovered that they had destroyed themselves, leaving behind these red crystals that could be used to turn others into stone, either by touch or by shining a light through them. In order to keep the crystals from falling into the hands of those seeking to take over the universe, Rassilon and the other Time Lords locked them away in one of the many vaults deep under the surface of Gallifrey, and they remained there until the Time War. Most were used against the enemy, but one clearly wasn't used, and Madam Mim just kept the Monk from using it."

Just then, there was a trumpeting sound and the Monk's TARDIS appeared, shaped like a suit of armor, and just when it looked like the Monk was going to catch Madam Mim, Merlin spoke up. "I think it's time to end this."

The wizard shot a beam of magic from his staff and it hit the eagle, creating a blast of white smoke, followed by a clanking sound, and they saw her trapped in a cage with the device lying nearby.

"Hey!" Madam Mim protested. "You think this cage will contain _me_ , Merlin?" She then transformed into a mouse and was surprised when the cage changed its' own size to keep her contained. Growling in a squeaking voice, she did a dozen transformations and each time, the cage kept her contained, even when she transformed into a large pink dragon. "Grr!"

Seeing his chance, the Monk tried to grab the device, but Archimedes snatched it away in his claws, flying away, and when the unicorn began summoning his magic to fire at the owl, Arthur stepped forward and tapped him on the shoulder.

" _Yyyyaaaahhhh!_ " the Monk screamed as the magic of the sword sent him backwards into the nearest wall. "Ow…" He quickly got up and disappeared into his TARDIS, and it disappeared.

"Now, Madam Mim," said Merlin, turning to the witch, who had returned to her human form and was sitting on the floor and pouting. "The children…"

" _Fine_ ," Madam Mim grumbled and snapped her fingers, returning the children to the throne room in their true forms. "Can I go now?"

"Not this time."

"Oh phooey!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, Roleplayer48. Oh, and see if you can keep Timon from hurting Fluttershy as she's still in hiding and I need her for something later today. Also, it _is_ funny that you and I will be on vacation at the same time. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: HAPPY ENDING!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Trouble in England

A/N: Here's the final chapter for _Trouble in England_ , and I'm glad you enjoyed the magic duel, Roleplayer48, and you'll get to see what happen to the Monk after Dr. Whooves messed with his TARDIS earlier. See you tomorrow with more stories! Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: HAPPY ENDING**

Meanwhile, when the Monk's TARDIS finally landed, he was furious that he'd been defeated…again. Vowing to get revenge on his old friend the next time he saw him, he went to the doors, which opened, and he stepped out to find himself face-to-face with the red/gold armor soldiers of the Capitol on Gallifrey. "Oh no, he did it to me… _again_."

* * *

Back at the castle, Dr. Whooves and Derpy helped fix the damage and assisted in returning the children to their families while Merlin oversaw that Madam Mim was locked up in the dungeon until he could decide what to do with her, and Arthur knighted the two as he thanked them for helping protect his kingdom from the forces of darkness.

* * *

"Doc, where did you make the Monk go?" Derpy wondered after the knighting was done and the celebration continued around them.

Dr. Whooves smiled. "Oh, I just made sure that he would end up back on Gallifrey to face his crimes." and the pegasus giggled. "Trust me, making the Time Lords angry is _never_ a good idea.

"Indeed," said Merlin. "Once again, thank you for your help, both of you."

The Time Lord beamed. "It was good to help you both," he agreed, "and now, both Derpy and I must get back to our lives."

"Of course."

* * *

One TARDIS ride later, Dr. Hooves and Derpy were back in his lab, and they were heading to the front door together. They were halfway there when there was a knock on the door, and they were surprised. Who could that be?

Dr. Hooves went to the door and opened it to reveal one of the royal guards on the other side. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"Dr. Hooves, sir," said the royal guard, "I have a message from Princess Celestia for you." And he held out a scroll with the royal seal on it.

"Thank you, sir," said Dr. Hooves, accepting the scroll, and the royal guard left. Shutting the door, he went to the nearest table to open the scroll as the pegasus joined him. "Hmm, I wonder why the Princess would send me a message?" And he unfurled the scroll.

Derpy looked over his shoulder as he read the message. "What does it say, Doc?"

"Apparently, Princess Celestia is requesting that I come to Canterlot," Dr. Hooves answered, surprised since it was a long time since the Princess had asked him to see her like this. "Odd, would you like to come with me, Derpy?" he asked, figuring that a visit to Canterlot wasn't likely to be too dangerous.

"Sure!"

"Fantastic."

* * *

Unknown to them, the figure was listening in and was amused to hear that they would be going to see one of the Princesses. _'Hmm, I wonder what Princess Celestia wants from you, Little Honor? Shame that Madam Mim is locked up, her magic could've come in handy. Oh well.'_

* * *

A/N: So, if you have any guesses about the identity of the mysterious figure, who happens to have a TARDIS, please let me know. I would love to hear the guesses. R&R everyone!


End file.
